vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell Is Other People
Hell Is Other People is the tenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-third episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON’S PERSONAL HELL — After finding himself on the wrong end of Julian's plan to avenge Lily's death, Damon awakens to find himself trapped inside the Phoenix stone, tormented by a traumatic experience from his time in the Civil War and forced to face his darkest demon in order to get out. On the outside, Bonnie is in a race against the clock to get Damon out before the effects of the Phoenix stone take over and leave him changed forever. Stefan, Caroline and Matt also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Todd Lasance as Julian *Evan Gamble as Henry Co-Starring *Jennifer Trudrung as Woman *Lowrey Brown as Deserter #1 *Sallye Hooks as Grandma *Jordan Burgess as Young Girl *Bret McKee as Mail Soldier *Danny Vinson as Colonel Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2016. It's also the first mid-season premiere not to feature Elena Gilbert. *This is the first episode of the show to air on Friday. The previous 142 episodes aired on Thursday. *In 1863, Damon and Henry started to round up deserters to get home to Mystic Falls. Damon to see Stefan after receiving a letter from him while Henry was doing it so he could be with his girl Olive. They go to a house and everything goes wrong when they encounter deserters, they cover up what happened at the house never speaking of it again. *In 1863 or 1864 after the farm house Henry is turned into vampire by Katherine before she arrived in Mystic Falls. Henry may also be how Katherine learned of Mystic Falls in the first place. *Inside the Phoenix Stone, Damon is caught in an endless loop of during his time in the Civil War and sequences of him getting out. **Damon sees Elena's coffin in his personal Hell with a version of Stefan telling him that he's lost without her. **Lily only appears as part of Damon's personal Hell. **Julian only appears as part of Damon's personal Hell where he's seen burning Stefan's body. *Between Stefan and Damon, Bonnie was able to summon and bring back Stefan out of the stone first. *Title card appears after eleven minutes - the longest in the series. *This is the first episode of season seven not to include any of the Heretics: Valerie, Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. *This is the first episode in the season not to have a flashforward scene. *This episode is Damon-centric. **Damon has the most screen time in this episode. Continuity * Matt was last seen in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. * Henry was last seen in a flashback in Memory Lane. * Lily was last seen alive in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. * Elena was last mentioned in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, her coffin was last seen in I Carry Your Heart With Me and Elena herself was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. * Giuseppe was mentioned. He was last seen in a flashback in Mommie Dearest. * Valerie was mentioned. She was last seen in Cold as Ice. * Alaric was mentioned. He was last seen in Cold as Ice. * Mary Louise, Nora, Beau, Malcolm and Oscar were indirectly mentioned. Mary Louise and Nora were last seen in Cold as Ice, Beau was last seen in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Malcolm was last seen in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take and Oscar was last seen physically in Live Through This. Locations *Damon's Hell **Confederate Frontline **Farmhouse **Salvatore Boarding House **Route 29 Bar & Grill *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Lockwood Mansion Body Count *Deserter #2 - Gunshot wound; killed by Henry Wattles *Woman - Gunshot wound; killed by Henry Wattles *Young Girl - Gunshot wound; killed by Henry Wattles *Grandma - Gunshot wound; killed by Damon Salvatore *Deserter #1 - Gunshot wound; killed by Damon Salvatore Behind the Scenes *On January 28, 2016, 1 day prior to the episode's release, the episode has been available on the internet since still schedules The Vampire Diaries on Thursday. CTV Two Schedule *Hashtag during the airing is #DamonsHell Cultural References *" " is a famous quotation from by . *''Hell Is Other People'' is an album of recorded in 1998. *''Hell Is Other People'' is a comedy movie. Released in 2010. Quotes |-|Promo= : Bonnie (to Damon): "Damon, you've been dead for three months." : Damon: "Where's Stefan?" : Caroline: "If Julian scorches Stefan's body, we can't get him back!" : Damon (to Stefan): "You're not supposed to be here....." (To Caroline): "None of this is real!" : Matt: "Damon!" |-|Webclip #1= : Bonnie: "Damon? Hey. Please tell me you know who you are. Damon! Say something!" : Damon: "I know who I am Bon-Bon." : Bonnie: "Good. It means I actually got the spell right for once. How do you feel?" : Damon: "Like I just lived a day in a life of young Damon Salvatore." : Bonnie: "A day. Damon, you've been dead for three months." |-|Webclip #2= : Henry: "Hi there hero! You've been out a long time." : Messenger: "Mail call." : Henry: "News from home?" : Damon: "My brother....." : Stefan: "Dear Damon, They tell us to only send good news but I cannot. The days grow darker in Mystic Falls, and my heart darken still. Valerie left and never came back. Father drinks himself to sleep nightly. As the anniversary of mother's death approaches, I find myself unable to sleep. Paralyzed by a waking dread that I cannot shake, and dare not name. I wish you were here, brother, to teach me how to survive these endless nights." |-|Sneak Peek #1= : Matt: "If Julian were in Mystic Falls, I'd think I'd know." : Damon: "Don't you think yourself a little too much credit there Donovan?" |-|Sneak Peek #2= : Stefan: "That stone is punishment for every bad thing you've ever done. This is Damon. I don't even wanna know what he's going through." |-|Sneak Peek #3= : Caroline: "If Julian scorches Stefan's body, we can't get him back!" : Damon: "No one's scorching anyone. Not yet." |-|Sneak Peek #4= : Female #1: "He can survive this!" : Female #2: "Even if he can, he'll be different." |-|Inside clip= : Stefan: "No!" : Stefan '(to 'Caroline): "That stone is punishment for every bad thing you've ever done. This is Damon. I don't even wanna know what he's going through." : Damon: "This isn't real." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Promo "Hell Is Other People" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Webclip 1 - Hell Is Other People HD The Vampire Diaries Hell Is Other People Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Sneak Peek 1 - Hell Is Other People The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Sneak Peek 2 - Hell Is Other People The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Sneak Peek 3 - Hell Is Other People The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Sneak Peek 2 - Hell Is Other People-0|Sneak Peek 4 The Vampire Diaries - Inside Hell Is Other People HD Rehash Episode Three The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Vampire_Diaries_-_Episode_7.10_-_Hell_Is_Other_People_-_Promotional_Photos.jpg CYe5RRWwAA6LJO.jpg Bonnie and Damon 7x10.jpg |-|Screencaps= 710-001-Damon.jpg 710-002-Damon.jpg 710-003-Henry.jpg 710-004-Damon.jpg 710-005-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-006-Damon.jpg 710-007-Henry.jpg 710-008-Damon.jpg 710-009-Damon.jpg 710-010-Colonel.jpg 710-011-Henry.jpg 710-012-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-013-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-014-Grandma.jpg 710-015-Damon.jpg 710-016-Deserters.jpg 710-017-Damon.jpg 710-018-Henry.jpg 710-019-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-020-Damon.jpg 710-021-Lily.jpg 710-022-Damon.jpg 710-023-Lily.jpg 710-024-Damon.jpg 710-025-Damon-Lily.jpg 710-026-Damon.jpg 710-027-Bonnie.jpg 710-028-Damon.jpg 710-029-Damon.jpg 710-030-Bonnie.jpg 710-031-Damon.jpg 710-032-Matt.jpg 710-033-Bonnie.jpg 710-034-Damon-Bonnie-Caroline.jpg 710-035-Caroline.jpg 710-036-Stefan.jpg 710-037-Julian.jpg 710-038-Damon.jpg 710-039-Julian.jpg 710-040-Lily.jpg 710-041-Damon.jpg 710-042-Henry.jpg 710-043-Damon.jpg 710-044-Damon.jpg 710-045-Damon.jpg 710-046-Colonel.jpg 710-047-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-048-Damon.jpg 710-049-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-050-Grandma-Women-Girl.jpg 710-051-Damon.jpg 710-052-Bonnie.jpg 710-053-Damon.jpg 710-054-Damon-Stefan.jpg 710-055-Stefan.jpg 710-056-Damon.jpg 710-057-Henry.jpg 710-058-Damon.jpg 710-059-Bonnie.jpg 710-060-Bonnie-Stefan.jpg 710-061-Bonnie-Stefan.jpg 710-062-Matt.jpg 710-063-Stefan.jpg 710-064-Caroline.jpg 710-065-Damon.jpg 710-066-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-067-Damon.jpg 710-068-Henry.jpg 710-069-Grandma-Girl.jpg 710-070-Damon.jpg 710-071-Damon.jpg 710-072-Damon-Henry.jpg 710-073-Damon.jpg 710-074-Damon.jpg 710-075-Damon.jpg 710-076-Henry.jpg 710-077-Damon.jpg 710-078-Damon.jpg 710-079-Damon.jpg 710-080-Damon.jpg 710-081-Damon.jpg 710-082-Damon.jpg 710-083-Damon.jpg 710-084-Damon.jpg 710-085-Lily.jpg 710-086-Damon.jpg 710-087-Lily.jpg 710-088-Stefan.jpg 710-089-Damon.jpg 710-090-Stefan.jpg 710-091-Damon.jpg 710-092-Stefan-Damon.jpg 710-093-Damon.jpg 710-094-Stefan.jpg 710-095-Damon.jpg 710-096-Lily.jpg 710-097-Damon.jpg 710-098-Damon.jpg 710-099-Lily.jpg 710-100-Damon.jpg 710-101-Damon.jpg 710-102-Stefan.jpg 710-103-Damon.jpg 710-104-Bonnie.jpg 710-105-Caroline.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-02-11_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder 2016-02-04_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-31_Deb_Chow_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Deb Chow, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-30_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching 2016-01-30_Ian_Somerhalder_Lowrey_Brown.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Lowrey Brown 2016-01-30_Ian_Somerhalder_Sallye_Hooks.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sallye Hooks 2016-01-30_Ian_Somerhalder_Sallye_Hooks_2.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sallye Hooks 2016-01-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-29_Tony_Griffin_Deb_Chow_Ian_Somerhalder_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Tony Griffin, Deb Chow, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-29_Evan_Gamble_Ian_Somerhalder_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Evan Gamble, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Joe_Connolly_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-29_Joe_Connolly_Twitter.jpg|©Joe Connolly 2016-01-28_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-26_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2016-01-15_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching 2015-10-27_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 27, 2015 2015-10-27_11-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 27, 2015 2015-10-27_10-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 27, 2015 2015-10-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder October 26, 2015 2015-10-21_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 21, 2015 2015-10-20_05-15_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 20, 2015 2015-10-20_05-09_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 20, 2015 2015-10-19_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 19, 2015 2015-10-15_Salvatore_Crypt_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Salvatore Crypt October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson October 15, 2015 2015-10-14_Deb_Chow_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 14, 2015 2015-10-14_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 14, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven